The unexpected
by imarusher01
Summary: what happens when robin leaves batman? Will his best friend go with him, or will she stay? Find out how robin creates the teen titans and what trouble leads ahead!


The Unexpected  
Chapter one  
My name is Jamie, I currently live with Robin and Bruce (Batman). Robin and I known eachother since we were little kids. Robin was 6 years old and I was only 3, since then we became bestfriends. Sometime later Robins parents where killed around the same time that my parents did, he was 8 and i was only 5 Soon after that Robin and I met this man named Bruce Wayne. Bruce said that the group of men that killed Robins parents had killed my parents as well, and that they were very dangerous,and if we were to call the police we could be killed. Bruce then adobted Robin and I. Bruce trained Robin to fight like him, but Bruce said that I was to young and he would train me when I was older. Robin didnt like the idea of me not being able to protect myself so every night when bruce left Robin trained me, he said I was doing really great. I love spending time with Robin, the first time I saw him I always had a crush on him,but never told him how I felt, I was afraid it might ruin our relationship. Robin and I are always very close, we tell each other everything, I am with him 24/7,hates it when I leave his side, he's really protective over me, and lately all Bruce and Robin do is fight, fight, fight, Its overwhelming.I walked up to the main floor to hear Robin and Bruce (Batman) arguing. 'What do you mean your leaving'? Bruce yelled 'I cant stay here anymore, all you do is treat me like a child and never let me go on missions with you and we never agree on anything!' Robin yelled back. Guys, whats going on? I Asked. Robins leaving, Bruce said in an angered voice. What! your... leaving! I screamed. No we're Leaving, Robin said while grabbing my arm and leading me to our rooms to pack. What! you cant take Jamie! Bruce yelled taking me out of Robins Grip. Uh yes I am, I am not going to leave her here so she can deal with all the alcohol ,parties and girls 24/7. Robin yelled back, pulling me back into his grip. Guys Enough! I yelled. Robin, why do you have to leave? I asked him calmly, putting my hand on his shoulders. Robin then grabbed my hand, taking me up stairs to his room. Robin? I asked giving him a confused yet concerned sat me down on his bed. I cant stay here Jamie... We cant stay here, Bruce isn't who he was before, all he is now is just a drunk who doesnt care about anyone else except himself! Robin said, getting angrier then before. But Robin we cant leave, I mean, were would we go? I asked. Anywere but here, but the longer we stay here the harder it will be to leave, Robin said. But Robin would we even be able to leave? I asked. We can sneek out, run away, anything we just need to get out of here! Robin said now packing his and my things. And I am not going to leave you here, and deal with this like I had to, he said. Ok then, lets leave I said smiling at Robin, Robin smiled back while packing more of my both finished packing and headed down stairs with our bags. We waited until Bruce was asleep to leave so he wouldnt hear us. Robin waved at me, meaning that it was safe to cross the hallway. Shh he whispered then grabbing my hand, we were almost out the door but stood frozen in shock. Bruce was right behind do you think you are going? Bruce asked. Anywere but here, Robin said holding onto my hand tighter. Well whats Jamie doing with you? Bruce asked getting angrier by the second. her and I are leaving if thats fine with you. Robin said in a sarcastic tone. Jamie go in your room, Bruce said. No! Shes not going anywere, except with me. Robin said. Jamie get in your room now! Bruce began yelling. Bruce I am sorry but I am going with Robin. What? Bruce said with heartbreak and shock written all over his face. Come on Jamie lets go, Robin said still holding onto my hand. Wait... why do you want to go with Robin Jamie? Bruce asked. Robin gave me a look meaning not to tell Bruce, But Bruce already guess it. Are... are you and robin.. D..dating? Robin and I just looked at each other smiling. Robin, Jamie's only 14 and your 17! Bruce yelled. Goodbye Bruce, Robin said then pulling me out the door with him. Bruce began running after us. Robin he's chasing us! I said with fear in my voice. Not for long Robin said throwing a smoke gernade behind us. We then disapered into the night, looking for our new home. Robin and I had got away.


End file.
